What if?
by pali99
Summary: The day of the Pevensie's departure news of a new danger arrives. Will Aslan have to contradict his decision on having the Kings and Queens of Old leave?  Full summary inside. My first Narnia fic.


A/N- Wow you guys actually opened up this story. I feel so proud. Please feel very free to review and tell me if this is worth continuing.

Summary- The day of the Pevensie's departure news of a new danger arrives. Will Aslan have to contradict his decision on having the Kings and Queens of Old leave? Will Peter ever be able to accept that he isn't the high king of Narnia anymore? Will Edmund become the great war hero he was always destined to be? Will Susan fall for King Caspian? Will Lucy find out what happened to Mr. Tumas? Will Pali99 ever stop asking questions about the story and let the readers read? Well to that last one it was a yes. Enjoy!

Susan's POV

"Su wake up!" yelled the gloomy Lucy from her current perch sitting in a chair adjacent to the windowsill in our temporary bedroom.

"Dear Aslan Lucy 5 more minutes," I mumbled in reply as I turned to have my back face her. The truth was that I didn't want to get up at all because today was what would with no doubt be the worst day of my life. We, the 4 Pevensies, must go back to England. Aslan had already met with us after Caspian's coronation yesterday. Everyone was already expecting the news, but we couldn't help but to feel sad. Out of all of us Lucy had been the saddest about our departure. I knew I would have to be the one to help her thought this because neither of our brothers were sensitive enough to understand.

"They've already called you for your bath," Lucy continued. I got up out of my bed and quickly made it up. I didn't like how other people had to make my bed just because I was too lazy to. While trudging to the bathroom I heard a faint knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Lucy declared as she sprung to life and raced for the door. I smiles enjoying seeing Lucy cheered up. She swung the door open to revel a little mouse holding a scroll about the size of his own body.

"Why hello there and who might you be?" Lucy asked in her always-friendly tone.

"I, my queen, am Fitz and I bare a message for queen Suzan from Aslan," said the messenger mouse who was now bowing to Lucy. I immediately focused on the conversation at the mention of my name.

"And what would that message be?" Asked Lucy curiously.

"He would like her to meet him and king Peter in the courtyard after she is ready," continued Fitz.

"Thank you Fitz and please tell him that I would be more than happy to join him and my dear brother Peter," I butted in.

"I'll send the word," and with that he backed away and scurried off.

"I wonder what Alsan would need you for," Lucy said as she returned to her bed to watch some fauns do yard work.

"I don't know, but I better get ready." With that I went off and get ready. I had been picked out a beautiful white and blue dress that and flowers and scrolls all over it and the blue wasn't just any blue, but a blue as light as the sky on a sunny morning. There were golden lace embellishments to add to the splendor. I looked in the mirror and sighed. The color matched my eyes perfectly and my hair had been curled just so that it fell down in perfect ringlets. The cut was strait, just enough to show my shoulders. I suddenly remembered my meeting with Aslan and Peter so I hurried out to the courtyard.

I walked at a fast rate because I didn't want to keep them waiting, but apparently I didn't have the coordination because I bumped into a tall figure on my way. I fell backwards and landed with a thud.

"Oh queen Susan I'm sorry," I heard the well recognizable voice of Caspian say. He offered me a hand and helped me up.

"Oh no it was my fault, I shouldn't have been going as fast as I was," I replied. "King Caspian, why must we insist on these formalities? What if I call you Caspian and you call me Susan."

"Very well Susan," he said with a smile on his face. As he said that a little mouse scurried up. I immediately recognized him.

"Why hello there Fitz," I said kindly.

"Good morning Queen Susan."

"If this is from Peter and Aslan you can tell them I'll be there in a minute please."

"Ha ha queen Susan but this is for King Caspian." He replied turning to Caspian.

"King Caspian General Reepicheep would like to see you in the library as soon as possible."

"Oh well please tell him I will be there as soon as possible Thank you."

"Well Susan it looks like I must be off now," he said as he turned around and walked away. From here I continued to the courtyard.

As planed they were waiting for me there.

"Queen Susan thank you for joining us," said Aslan as he motioned for us to walk. "Both of you have grown so much on your journeys here in Narnia," he continued. "You have discovered so much and learned even more."

"What are you trying to say Aslan?" Peter butted in. My god he had the attention span of a fly.

"Well I believe it best that you and Susan not return to Narnia," said the suddenly sullen Aslan. I couldn't believe this. Aslan didn't want us to come back.

"But Aslan," I said.

"I'm sorry Susan, but I believe that you and Peter have learned all that you can from Narnia and that you must now live out your lives in your world."

"I see Aslan." We talked a while more until we saw a weary looking Caspian come approach us slowly.

"Is everything alright King Caspian," Aslan asked before I had the chance.

"Yes um," he then turned to us," May I have Aslan for a while? It's important."

"Of course," I said. I looked up at him and we locked eyes. His eyes were brown or black I wasn't sure but they were way to dark to even be real. I snapped out of my haze when Peter started shuffling his feet and I grabbed his arm and we walked away.

When we were a safe distance away Peter spoke to me," Maybe you should wear a sweater."

"Now why on Earth would I do that?" I asked.

"Don't play games with me we both know why," and with that he stormed away. I couldn't help but to laugh because I knew exactly why he wanted me to wear a sweater. I moved my hair back in front of my shoulders. Maybe Pete would like this better. Just then Lucy came running up to me.

"Susan Susan! It's time for lunch."

We walked towards the dinning room.

"What was your meeting about?" Lucy asked.

"oh nothing," I replied. We ate lunch and then everyone went to the ceremony.

Even though it could have very well been called a nice day, it seemed to be anything but. Everyone was sad. There was an ominous feeling looming in the air and we could all feel it. We stood up on a mini stage thing on the edge of the castle. It looked like the entire kingdom had gathered here to wish us off.

Aslan offered a new start to anyone who wanted it and it surprised be, but some people actually took it. At first I pitied the people, but then Aslan with his pure heart told them that their lives would be good. The rest of the town seemed a bit skeptical so Peter decided that this was his chance to butt in.

"We'll go," he said in his most kingly voice ever.

"I'm sorry Peter but no you won't," said Aslan much to our surprise.

"But Aslan," Lucy but in, "You said that.." but she was cut off.

"There had been a change in plans and I will need to see the four of you in the war room after we are through here." Aslan continued.

We all nodded. I couldn't help but to feel relief that we weren't going.

During the rest of the time very few wished to go, but those who did were treated with respect. Aslan dismissed the meeting and we all went to the meeting.

"Now we all know that this danger must have been huge in order for me to have the kings and Queens of old to stay and I will tell you that it is. King Caspian has just alerted me that one of his general's men have seen and heard word of some left over Telmarines have started digging out the old tomb and they have from there awaken the White Witch," Aslan said. We all sat there awestruck. Never in my years had I thought that the White Witch would have been awakened. There was no doubt in my mind that she would be out for revenge.

A/N- Well how did I do? Is this worth continuing? Please help me. I'm trying not to rush the romance because I hate it when stories have then talking one second then making out for the first time then shagging. I think that's really rushing it. Well help a poor writer out please.


End file.
